Hermione's New Wand
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: Hermione was having trouble with her wand, so she decided to visit Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop.


**Declaimer**: Do not own the Character's of Harry Potter. I only play in J.K. Rowling's playground

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger, I had wondered if I would ever see you again." Mr. Ollivander stated as he heard the bell ring, he had not even turned around to face her as of yet.

"Hello Mister Ollivander. Something is wrong with my wand, I think..." she said softly, as she walked over to the counter. She was wearing simple black robes, nothing muggle to be seen.

"I don't think it's the Wand, my dear. 10 and 3 quarter inches, vine wood with Dragon Heartstring...I remember every wand..." he states as he turned to face her, his swirly silver eyes shined mysteriously as he held out his hand. "Your wand please..."

Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and placed it gently in his hand. He brought out his magnifying glass, and examined her wand closely. "I see nothing wrong with your wand Miss Granger...but I do recall telling you, you may need to change your wand once you have developed your magical skill, did I not?" he asked as he placed her wand on the felt on the counter.

"I don't believe you stated that fact to me, however I was very young and enthusiastic the last time you saw me, so perhaps I just don't recall you saying so." She says softly, as she looks to him with a smile.

"Well, let's see your wand arm Miss Granger." he says, as she was looking at her old wand sitting their on the counter. She blinked a few times before she lifted her right arm and hovered it above the counter before Mr. Ollivander. "Not to worry, we shall figure this out dear girl." he says as takes her arm into his, closing his eyes for a brief few moments. "Hmmm...Oh..." he stated as he released her arm.

"What is it, Mr. Olli-" Hermione started to say, when Mr. Ollivander was rummaging through his boxes of wands, looking at the labels and mumbling to himself.

"Ah hah...this should be the ticket..." he says as he pulls out a set of seven boxes. "As a child you were an emotional mess, and I did not think I should have allowed you handling one of these wands...however, now that you have matured...I feel that it's time to introduce them to you."

"What wands are these, to think I was not ready as a child?" she asked curiously.

"Hmmm...let's try this one first..." he handed her a box, it was a box made of wood, not like the boxes he holds other wands in which were made of some kind of durable cardboard-like material. Hermione, took the box in her hand and opened it. With the first inspection of the wand, she knew it was the same length as her previous. She picked up the wand in her right hand and once the wand was in her hand she knew it felt off. She gave it wave and attempted to make the box float, but it was unresponsive.

"I don't think...this is the right one..." Hermione stated softly.

"Hmmm...not heartstring then..." he then placed the wand back into the box and closed it. He then picked up another box, and handed it to her. "Try this one, though I am not sure how receptive it will be, calm yourself. You will find a wand, I know I have one made especially for you."

Hermione nodded, as she took a few deep calming breaths. Before she opened the box and picked up the wand, which she noticed was also the same length as her original wand. She then gave this wand a wave, and the wand responded to her immediately, like the wand knew what spell she was going to use before she did. The box was floating in the air, and Hermione was smiling like Christmas came early.

"Curious...Miss Granger, I wonder have you ever tried Mr. Potter's wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked softly, as he looked to her.

"Only when it was necessary..." Hermione stated with a blush.

"Well, this is a curious thing, how well did his wand respond to you, was it more receptive than your previous wand?"

"Why are you asking?" Hermione looked to him, as he appeared to be looking straight through her.

"When I gave Mr. Potter his wand, only one other wand had a matching core to his. However, you now hold a wand with a wing feather from the very same Phoenix as Mr. Potter's wand and He Who Must Not be Named. So was his wand more receptive to you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Hermione stated softly.

"I thought so, you will do Great things Miss Granger. Great things. I will take your wand as payment. Since it is no longer yours."

"Mr. Ollivander what is this wand?"

"10 and 3 quarters, Hazel with the Longest Wing feather of the Phoenix." Mr. Ollivander stated softly as he smiled. "I have something I need to give you, before you leave with this wand. For this wand is very special. Very, very special in fact. You are the first to have one of my Hazel wands, you know?" he stated as he opened a few drawers at the counter, scrummaging through them. "Hmmm...ah...here it is." he stated as he pulled out a book, a simple small book, with a leather covering, and the word Hazel across the front on the cover, aligned with runes around the word. "This might be of use to you, if I recall the rumors correctly, that you enjoy to read. It will tell you more about your wand, and how to handle yourself better as a Hazel wand owner, please be sure to keep your emotions in check, for if you do not, your wand will cause all sorts of trouble, as the wand is strongly bonded to you, even stronger than your previous wand, it will respond more quickly, react sooner, and if your emotions are haywire, it will cause all sorts of mischief."

Hermione smiled. Handing him a galleon. "Thank you Mister Ollivander, I appreciate your assistance. I thought perhaps...that I was losing my touch, and my magic was fading."

"Definitely not fading, I could sense it before you came ten foot in front of my door. Your magic should now be more tamed and your spells more efficient." Mr. Ollivander stated with a smile as Hermione took her new wand, placed it in the holster inside her sleeve, and carried the box in the crook of her arm. She was nose deep in the book as she left Ollivander's Wand Shop.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Intention's of this story is unknown, it came to me randomly as I was researching wand-lore. Let me know what you think. Read& Review.

Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
